


"McDanno's"

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Special Requests [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, One-Shot, Requested Story, Tumblr request, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: It's the grand opening of Steve, Danny and Kamekona's restaurant and, with that, comes a few surprises.Tumblr request.





	"McDanno's"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies.  
> So this little story was a request made on Tumblr. :)  
> Let me know what you think. I would really appreciate the feedback.  
> Anyway, enjoy. :)

The big day had arrived. The grand opening of “McDanno’s” was finally here and the boys were nervous. They had invited everyone they could think of, from friends and family to co-workers. And everyone was there. No one wanted to miss the chance of supporting their friends on such an important day.

Danny was standing in the kitchen, supervising the food, when he felt two arms snake themselves around his chest. Smiling, he knew exactly who that was. He turned his head and felt Andrea, his girlfriend, kissing him softly on the cheek. She told him how everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves, before turning around and leaving to help out and supervise the bar. Danny smiled to himself before returning to what he was doing.

Outside the kitchen, Steve was greeting everyone and making sure that everyone had everything they needed to enjoy the night. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his girlfriend, Meredith, doing the same. Steve took a good look around and smiled at what he saw. Every one of their friends was there, with the exception of Chin and Kono. They had a demanding job, so he understood why they weren’t there.

Once Danny was confident that he could step out of the kitchen and relax for a second, he walked up to the bar and was greeted with a cold beer, courtesy of Andrea. He felt two hands pat him on the back and turned to see both Steve and Kamekona with huge smiles on their faces, extremely proud of how well the night was turning out.

Leaning against the bar, the three men looked over the room to see so many familiar faces, all of them with smiles on their lips. Steve and Danny looked around for a particular table and when they found it, they couldn’t help but smile even wider at the sight.

Tani and Junior were sitting at the table along with Lou and his wife Renee; Adam and his girlfriend, Krystal; Jerry; Noelani and her boyfriend, Bryon; and Kamekona’s cousin, Flippa; everyone smiling and laughing, having a good time. This was the first time some of them met the others, as it was with Krystal and Bryon, but looking at them now, you wouldn’t say that was the case.

Even though their hearts were full with happiness and pride, there was also some sadness. There were two important people who were missing: Kono and Chin. Both men knew that if Kono and Chin could be there, they would, so neither were mad at them. Sad, yes, but not mad.

The bell on the front door rang, signaling that someone had just walked in. Steve gave a pat on Danny’s back before turning around towards the door and freezing in place. Danny looked at his friend, confused, and wondered what had made him stop in his tracks. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled as wide as his cheeks possible could.

Standing in front of them were Kono and Chin, along with their significant others, Noah and Abby respectively. Danny was the first to walk over to them, wrapping his arms around Kono and hugging her tight. It was only then that Steve snapped out of the shock and walked over to them.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged before they led the four newcomers to the long table were everyone was sitting. After introductions were made, it felt as if they had never left. At first, Steve thought it might’ve been awkward for Kono and Adam to see each other again, now that they had both moved on with other people and given their history, but it seemed that they were better as friends than as a couple.

The night went long, everyone catching up with everyone, trading crazy stories and having fun all around. It was long after everyone else had gone home and they were the only ones’ left, that Steve stood up, beer in hand, and proposed a toast. He toasted to the success of the restaurant, to new and old friends and that they can all be there together when “McDanno’s” turns 50 years of being open. Everyone smiled and toasted, happy to be there supporting their friends.

The grand opening had been a success, in more ways than just one, and the three men couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
